This invention relates generally to levelling systems for vehicles, and more particularly relates to a levelling system for campers, trailers and the like.
Jack systems for raising and levelling vehicles, such as trailers, campers and the like have come into use for a variety of reasons. With the advent of the truck camper, the jack systems are used to support the camper when it is not attached to the truck bed and are also frequently used to stabilize the camper from tilting and swaying, as well as to level them even when attached to the truck bed. With trailers, various means have been used in the past to stabilize them, such as placing bricks under the corners and later utilizing jacks to firmly support the trailer in a stabilized and level position. Trailers were at one time levelled by jacking up one or more corners and placing bricks, boards or other objects under the wheels or the trailer itself. Subsequently systems were designed which were automatically operated either electrically or hydraulically to raise one or more corners of the trailer to level and stabilize it. Among these systems are built-in vertical jacks used to stabilize the trailer and including an automatic switching system which automatically operates diagonal jacks until the trailer was level and stable. Another system used a scissors-type jack attached to each corner or thereabout on trailers and has a pendulum-operated switching system to operate one or more jacks in an electrohydraulic fashion. The problem with these two systems is the need for either complex electrical and hydraulic systems or the installation of the jacks on the frame before building or attaching the trailer.
The present invention solves the need for adapting jacks to all the existing trailers and campers which do not have them built in. For this reason the jack system of the present invention provides a compact, easily attachable jack system which can be accommodated to most trailers and campers.